Drunk
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest- La primera borrachera y tal vez la primera confesión.


**TITULO:** Drunk

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Supernatural

**Pairings****/Warning:** D/S (Wincest)

**Category:** Slash. Sweet, Sweet y cursi.

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto de sus vidas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** **ó **

**MSN: **

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y Wincest._

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

_--_

La primera vez que Sam tomó más de dos cervezas o un vaso más de tequila fue exactamente a los dieciséis años.

Lauderdale, Florida. Un bicho raro que cazar, más de seis meses en el lugar, una vida mas o menos estable y el deseo del más chico de los Winchester cumplido en cierta forma.

Habría sido gracioso para Dean burlarse de la condición de su hermanito, sobre todo sabiendo que nunca le perdonaría las bromas tras la tremenda resaca del día siguiente.

La primera borrachera del pequeño Sammy era algo para memorar, algo así como las madres primerizas que atesoran cada momento de su bebé en un álbum fotográfico.

Quizá Dean había pensado que ese momento jamás llegaría y que había hecho algo mal durante la crianza de Sam. Pero a pesar de su sorpresa y del orgullo que sintió en el pecho al mirarlo al final del bar sentado a penas sobre una silla frente a una botella casi vacía de tequila, supo que no deseaba volver a verlo así jamás.

-Hey, tigre. ¿Piensas terminar con todo el alcohol del bar tú solo?

Su sonrisa eterna y el toque de burla que le imprimió a la oración no fueron suficientes para abochornar o dar la lata a su hermano quien solo lo miró como a una mosca molesta.

-Bueno, nunca pensé que sería de esta forma. Dijo, sentándose al lado del que no respondió.-Pero al menos has salido del cascaron. Me enorgulleces, muchacho. Y golpeó su hombro a modo de broma percatándose de que el otro simplemente continuaba ignorándolo.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Preguntó, tratando de alejar la que sospechaba no era la segunda botella de su hermanito.

-Nada que te interese. Gruñó Sam dejando caer su enmarañado cabello sobre el rostro.

-Al menos no has perdido tu grandioso sentido del humor.

El más joven gruñó y como si se tratase de agua se bebió todo el vaso de tequila entre sus manos.

-Hey, hey, hey, basta. Riñó Dean cuando su hermano pretendió beber más.

-¡NO! Se quejó el otro, tratando de sujetar la botella.

-Suficiente. Advirtió, peleando de un momento a otro con los enormes brazos de su hermano.

-¡NO!

-¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA, SAM!

El aludido lo miró con furia y de inmediato se lanzó hacia su hermano tratando de golpear o al menos de acertar un golpe en alguno de los dos Deans que se movían rápidamente esquivándolo.

-Sam…Sam…¡SAM!

Dean logró detener las manos que lo agredían y en un movimiento rudo lo arrinconó contra la pared.

-Dije que basta. Susurró, mirando directamente en esos ojos bicolor que lograron al fin enfocarse en los suyos.

Sam respiró varias veces sin despegar la mirada de la de su hermano. Se sentía mareado, liviano, pesado, enfermo y tan jodidamente estupendo como jamás en su vida. Por ello lo único que atinó a hacer cuando Dean aflojó un poco su agarre sobre él fue tirarse a sus brazos y ocultarse ahí dónde nada, ni siquiera lo que cazaban, podía lastimarlo.

-Ya, shhh, todo esta bien. Murmuró el ojiverde, guiando al chico hasta la salida.

-Hey, tú amiguito aun me debe lo que consumió. Advirtió el barman.

Dean maldijo al hombre por lo bajo y le tiró unos cuantos billetes antes de guiar al bulto que continuaba abrazándolo hasta el auto.

-De-an. Hipó Sam cuando el otro logró introducirlo en el auto.

-Ya, calla.

-Dean...

-Dije que te callaras.

Sam obedeció acurrucándose contra la ventana.

Dean encendió el motor del auto y arrancó sin hacer comentarios.

-De-a-n. Lo sien…

-Calla.

Estaba molesto, eso era evidente. Mientras llegaba al bar trató por todos los conjuros que conocía de pensar positivamente sobre lo que sucedía con su hermano. Pero cuando lo miró en esa mesa de bar, toda broma o promesa de recordarle eso durante toda su vida se esfumó dejándole simplemente enfadado. Muy enfadado.

-¿Me o-di-as? Indagó Sam quien continuaba recargado en la ventana.

-¡Mierda Sam! Gruñó golpeando el volante.- ¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser a ti?

El otro no respondió por lo que trató de no moverse mucho para evitar vomitar.

Dean aumentó la velocidad mientras pensaba en las mil y un formas de matar a esos buenos para nada que habían llevado a Sam a ese bar.

Todo, hasta la llamada de hacía una hora, le había parecido genial.

Al fin su hermanito se había atrevido a invitar a una chica a salir. Por fin había superado esa maldita timidez y por todos los infiernos, la sonrisa de Sam cuando se lo dijo jamás tendría un maldito precio.

La chica era linda, la conocía de lejos. Iba en una de las clases de su hermano y no necesitó ser porrista para que él, como experto en féminas, aprobara sus piernas.

Aunque las bromas sobre la virilidad y probable primera vez de Sam no dejaron su boca durante toda la semana, esa tarde lanzó sobre la cama de su hermano un par de jeans nuevos.

"Tal vez te traigan suerte, tigre"

Y de verdad que lo deseaba, con toda su alma. Porque al no poderle dar la vida normal que Sam deseaba al menos podía apoyarlo a su manera para que saliera con alguien y se emocionara, se excitara y rompiera todos esos protocolos de defensor de la paz que siempre había llevado consigo.

Quizá jamás se lo diría, pero se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de Sam y el paso que estaba por dar, aunque fuera una simple cita, era mayúsculo.

Por ello y hasta que no salió del departamento no dejó de molestarle y antes de que se fuera le lanzó un par de condones.

"Los vas a necesitar con esa preciosidad con la que saldrás"

Obviamente Sam gruñó más de una palabreja que murió con sus carcajadas y el azotón de la puerta, pero ni eso pudo quitarle el buen sabor de la boca y el pensamiento de haber hecho lo correcto.

Nunca lo diría, pero toda la tarde caminó en círculos por el departamento y esquivó hábilmente las preguntas de su padre quien cazaba a un estado de distancia.

No se lo diría, no aun. Ese momento era suyo, se lo había ganado y como el padre-madre-hermano y protector que era de Sam era su deber saborearlo primero.

Por ello compró cervezas y pensando insanamente sobre su puritano hermano, aguardó a que este regresara. Aunque lo embromara sabía que le contaría, lo haría y entonces le invitaría sus primeras tres cervezas porque aunque estaba seguro de que jamás tocaría a esa chica aunque esta se lo pidiera, se sentía sumamente orgulloso de que estuviera creciendo. Ese era su Sammy.

Sin embargo cuando el reloj marcó las once y no hubo señal de Sam, la euforia de Dean comenzó a transformarse en preocupación.

Don puntualidad aun no llegaba y eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta los modales, quien sabe donde aprendidos, del chico.

Así pues se puso la chaqueta y tomó las llaves del Impala que su padre dejó solo para emergencias y como en la vida no había nada más urgente que Sam desaparecido, salió. O al menos eso intentó hacer.

-¿Sam? Preguntó en tono más o menos desesperado cuando el teléfono sonó exactamente a las doce diez.

-No, yo…soy amigo de Sam.

Dean enarcó una ceja con algo de desesperación.

-No está, no quiero conversar y voy a colgar.

-¡No, espera! Llamó la voz un poco preocupada.-Yo…es que yo se en dónde está.

En otras circunstancias Dean habría sujetado a ese sujeto tan fuerte que quizá necesitaría terapia de por vida pero como el teléfono se lo impedía trató de hacerlo con la voz.

-Entonces habla, ¿qué esperas? ¿A caso que te invite a tomar galletas y té?

El sujeto del otro lado de la línea pareció temblar por lo que se apresuró a responder.

-Está en un bar, como a veinte kilómetros de la carretera estatal.

Había escuchado mal seguramente. Sam no podía estar en ningún lugar como ese porque simplemente NO.

-Estamos hablando de dos personas distintas.

-No, hablo de Sam, Sam Winchester, el chico ese que parece nena con…

-¡HEY! Señaló con molestia.-Es de mi hermano de quien hablas, así que ahora dime exactamente en dónde esta o te juro por tu madre que jamás tendrás descendencia, amigo.

Cinco minutos después estaba recorriendo la ciudad rumbo al dichoso bar.

Tal vez el niñato estaba celebrando su buena cita o el excelente uso que le dio a los condones.

A lo mejor se encontraba tan feliz que se había olvidado del tiempo y sus amigos simplemente lo animaron a continuar bebiendo.

Si, bebiendo. De acuerdo al sujeto que llamó Sam se encontraba en un bar bebiendo y eso en lugar de preocupante resultó desconcertante.

Por ello sus sentimientos encontrados, entre ellos los de desilusión porque RAYOS, había comprado cervezas al por mayor para celebrar con ese estúpido chiquillo, ¿y este que hacía? Largarse con sus amiguitos a brindar.

Maldijo y trató de relajarse y de pensar positivo sobre la primera borrachera de Sam, porque eso era.

Sin embargo al verlo…

-Maldita sea. Gruñó, cuando dio la vuelta estrepitosamente y se estacionó frente al departamento. Habían regresado a casa.

Tratar de sacar del auto a un Sam ebrio que día con día se estiraba más que las jirafas no fue tarea sencilla, mucho menos cuando se resbaló en las escaleras.

-Siento. Murmuró el gigante golpeándose en la frente.

-Vamos, camina. Indicó el ojiverde abriendo la puerta.

Afortunadamente John no había regresado, eso le dio tiempo para meter a Sam en la ducha con todo y ropa y abrir el agua helada.

-Tendrás que hacerle frente a la resaca desde ahora, muchacho.

Y así fue, después de los empujones, vómitos y demás cosas que no desaparecieron por completo el alcohol pero le dieron un poco más de lucidez al muchacho.

-Dean. Llamó cuando este entró a la habitación con una taza de café.

-Esto te permitirá dormir un poco, al menos. Indicó, mirando atentamente los movimientos de su hermano.

Sam sentía la cabeza pesada y el olor a tabaco y alcohol del bar, por ello bebió el café y trató de no sentir el estómago revuelto.

Pero a pesar de lo nuevo que resultaba todo eso, lo que a Sam Winchester le preocupaba era otra cosa.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Dean suspiró y se sentó frente a su hermano.

-Fue tú primera vez, nenaza. Y mañana en la mañana sabrás lo que es un buen dolor de cabeza.

-Dean…

-Si me hubieras preguntado te habría recomendado algo más leve para tú primera borrachera pero seguramente fue idea de tus amigos y…

-Dean, mírame. Fue casi una súplica porque Dean estaba evadiendo su mirada y eso no lo soportaba. No de él, no de Dean.

El aludido negó antes de mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Estas molesto. No era pregunta sino afirmación y el dolor que sentía en el pecho se lo indicaba.

-Si Sam, estoy molesto.

-Lo siento Dean yo no quise…

-No contigo.

A pesar del estómago revuelto y de que deseaba dormir, Sam miró dentro de los ojos verdes y comprendió que su hermano sabía todo.

-¿Tod te lo dijo? Preguntó, virando la cabeza a modo de vergüenza.

-Si te refieres al sujeto que me llamó y te dejó en ese bar, no. No soy tonto Sam ni mucho menos soy mayor que tú de oquis.

El otro asintió recostándose en la cama y cubriéndose el rostro.

Se sentía abochornado pero sobre todo dolido. Muy dolido.

Dean cerró los ojos.

Desde que sacó a Sam del fuego que mató a su madre se juró firmemente protegerlo de todo y todos pero a medida que iban creciendo también lo hacían sus limitaciones.

Esa noche comprendió que no podría proteger a su hermano de todo y que por algo le había enseñado a defenderse. Sin embargo y con un dolor enorme apoderándose de su pecho comprendió que había olvidado enseñarle como cuidarse el corazón.

No había necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera.

Esa chica, la bonita, a la que Sam había invitado a salir esa tarde y por quien había suspirado desde que llegaron a la ciudad, se había burlado de su hermano.

La muy desgraciada había hecho sufrir a su hermano y este, por consejo de sus amigos tal vez, había acudido al alcohol en busca de consuelo.

Estaba enfadado con esa chica, con sus disque amigos pero sobre todo con él mismo porque era su deber protegerlo, incluso de esas perras desgraciadas que se burlan del corazón.

Por ello lo haló con algo de dificultad y tras mirarlo unos segundos, lo abrazó.

-Perdóname. Le susurró tratando de aferrarlo fuertemente a su pecho.-Debí estar ahí para cuidarte.

Sam ocultó el rostro en el cuello de su hermano y aunque intentó ser fuerte no pudo más. Dejó salir un par de lágrimas que se perdieron en la camisa de Dean.

-No puedes…estar a mi lado siempre, Dean.

-Si puedo. Insistió el ojiverde, tratando de encontrar alguna frase que hiciera sentir mejor a su hermanito.

-No y…ya pasará.

-Si, aunque tardará.

Sam cerró los ojos.

Dolía, dolía tanto como ni las balas en la piel.

Lo que había planeado como un día perfecto terminó en uno muy malo, con mucho alcohol en el sistema y el corazón roto.

Ella no llegó jamás y en cambio se paseó frente a él de la mano de otro chico, del capitán de baseball. Del chico apuesto y atlético que la besó, la tocó y se la llevó enfrente de él.

Sus compañeros de clase no pudieron comprenderlo, dándole ideas sobre cómo descuartizar al sujeto ese y hacerle pagar a la chica.

Pero él en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en su hermano decepcionado de él y en ese dolor tan punzante y agudo que le quemaba el interior. Uno que ni el tequila se pudo llevar.

Nunca comprendió el porque sus compañeros sufrían por su ex novia o por el amor imposible o inalcanzable.

Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que a él podía pasarle y hasta ese momento comprendió el porque Den salía con varias chicas pero jamás con ninguna en serio: Para no ser lastimado.

Quizá debía empezar a hacer lo mismo.

-La mataré. Indicó Dean con tanta rabia que Sam elevó el rostro y lo miró con un poco de espanto.

-No lo harás.

-Lo haré, lo haré porque se atrevió a lastimar lo que más quiero en esta vida.

Sam conocía tan bien el carácter de Dean como sabía que la sal ahuyenta entes malignos que su hermano no usaba frases como esa, por ello entendió que más que molesto se sentía culpable consigo mismo.

Por ello lo abrazó con más fuerza y susurró a su oído.

-No puedes estar siempre conmigo ni evitar que me pasen cosas como esta. Yo se que lo desearías pero no se puede.

El mayor afianzó el contacto.

-Pero quiero que estés consciente de algo.

Dean lo miró aguardando la respuesta.

-Que de entre todas las personas que conozca o no, tú siempre serás en quien yo confiaré siempre y a quien más ame en mi vida.

Quizá Dean no esperaba esas palabras, mucho menos el beso en los labios que Sam le dio, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que su hermano y su bienestar. Así pues lo tomó por el rostro y profundizó el beso del cual jamás hablarían, ni aun en bromas, pero siempre permanecería en sus memorias como el mejor de sus vidas. Sobre todo porque Dean arrinconó a Sam en la pared y comenzó a hacerle eso con la lengua que le hizo pedir mudamente más y se lo concedieron.

Mucho más porque para Dean esos labios eran tan suaves y tan dulces como los de ninguna mujer que hubiera besado antes y los cuales degustó por completo.

Ambos sabían que no podían involucrarse con nadie, no al menos que pretendieran llevar una vida normal que nunca sería.

El corazón era lo único valioso que poseían y lo cuidarían de todo aquel que deseara burlarse de ellos.

Pero jamás lo harían de ambos, porque como Sam había dicho los dos siempre confiarían uno en el otro y jamás nadie los amaría como los dos se amaban.

FIN

Solo algo sweet para acabar con la monotonía

agridulce de la vida.

**KLF**

Julio 2008

(Si el texto ha salido en negritas o distorcionado culpen al servidor)


End file.
